Promises, And Pie
by wackyjacqs
Summary: Happy Pie Day everyone! Set S8, after Threads. Oneshot.


**A/N: Another 'bizarre holiday' entry for you all! Just out of curiosity, does anyone else, when they think of pie, automatically think of Jack? No? Just me? I need to get out more...**

**Happy Pie Day y'all! :)**

**Set S8, sometime after Threads.**

* * *

><p><strong>Promises, And Pie<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam froze as she rounded the final corner to her lab, her eyes immediately being drawn to her workbench, where a small gift bag was sitting.<p>

A gift bag that hadn't been there thirty minutes earlier. Frowning slightly, Sam slowly made her way into the room and around the bench. Coming to a stop in front of the mysterious gift, she glanced around. Satisfied that there was no one nearby, she shrugged and opened the bag. Inside was a fork and one large slice of cherry pie.

Sam carefully lifted it out and frowned in bemusement. Looking back in the bag, she saw an envelope. Turning it over in her hand, she saw 'SAMANTHA' written along the front. She couldn't help but smile. It may not have been his usual handwriting, but Sam knew the General's writing anywhere.

Opening the envelope she pulled out a card and studied the front of it for a moment before flicking it open. She then glanced back to the cover and laughed softly.

"I thought you'd like it," came the General's voice from the doorway. Turning, Sam's smile grew. "I love it. Thank you, Sir."

Jack nodded before he started to fidget. Stepping into Carter's lab, he gestured towards the untouched slice of pie.

"You know, I'd love to join you, but I've a briefing with SG-6 in five minutes..." He trailed off with a shrug and Sam smiled knowingly. "Where's the rest of it?" she asked after a beat, gesturing to the pie.

She watched as the General cocked his head to the side and studied her closely. Eventually, he spoke.

"At home," he said quietly.

Sam's lips formed a small 'O' at his words. Maybe it was the way he'd said it that surprised her, but the words had left Sam's lips before she could stop them.

"Does that mean I get seconds?"

She felt her face flush and closed her eyes, wincing when she heard the General laugh.

"For you, Carter, you can have all the pie you want."

Sam smiled weakly at his attempt to lighten the mood before a heavy silence fell between them. This was all still new to them both. Despite knowing each other for eight years, it was different now. The door to _that_ room had been unlocked a week ago and the proverbial key had been thrown away.

Slowly, they met each other's gaze once more - chocolate brown eyes locking with crystal clear blue - but they both held the same love and happiness that came with their new relationship. Excitement and lust was also there, because now they were more than the CO and 2IC they had once been. Now, they were lovers and knew the others' most intimate secrets.

"I should..." Jack's quiet voice broke the silence.

He gestured over his shoulder with his thumb and Sam nodded.

"See you tonight," he said, although it wasn't exactly a question.

Sam smiled. "Yasureyabetcha."

Nodding, Jack couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "See you later... and by all means, have fun," he added brightly, gesturing to the slice of pie before he disappeared out of sight.

Still smiling, Sam picked up one of the forks and scooped up some of the pie. She set it back down before it reached her mouth and she lifted the card once again.

On the cover, was a picture of a pie with a huge smiley face on it. Inside, the card was blank, except for the scribbled message the General had left.

_To my favorite egghead, _

_Happy Pie Day! _

_Always, _

_J x_

Biting her bottom lip, Sam opened the top drawer to her desk and slid the card inside incase anyone would see it. She then reached forward and grabbed the fork.

"This tastes so good," she moaned to no one in particular.

Grinning, she promptly scooped up another mouthful. One thing was for certain, she decided - no matter what her and the General would get up to at his house this evening, she was definitely going to eat another slice of pie first.


End file.
